Apartment
by BlaineandKurt
Summary: 5 Years later they meet again. Famous Kurt. Homeless Blaine. Can Kurt help? A story about love that could possibly happen. Rated M in case but you can skip it. Much love hope you enjoy 3 any OTP friendly. Based on Klaine though.
1. Chapter 1

Apartment

Kurt still couldn't believe after five years he would feel this bad, he really did believe that once in New York him and Blaine would be happy... But apparently not. He didn't understand the point in being with someone if it wasn't going to last, he couldn't get his head round it. His frost bitten lips exhaled once more as he stared at a nice looking jacket in a shop window and he turned continuing on his journey, maybe he needed someone new in his life? He could get over Blaine right? I mean he was still young and had attracted many males in his short life time. He coughed banging his fist against his chest, "stupid cough!" He groaned kicking some stones and hurrying away when he realised one had hit the side of a taxi, his long legs let him gracefully pace away without him look like a crazy man. He looked up at all the lights and smiled, "Broadway!"

Blaine breathed heavily as the men ran away, he crawled out of the trash can and collapsed on the ground crying. He stayed on the ground finding the cold a cooling sensation and began to relax. He needed to move again, almost every night his 'home' was bombarded by youths who thought it would be funny to hurt a homeless man trying to sleep. Blaine turned his head and stared towards the bright lights that spelled, 'Broadway,' a single tear slid down his cheek and he began to sob again. The physical pain was now nothing as he thought about his ex, Kurt. "I'm so proud of who he's become..." He whispered looking at Kurt's face on one of the billboards. After their break up Blaine just went off the rails and began acting out, he dropped out of school and never went to college, he had ran away from home after disappointing his parents and began living on the streets of New York. Sometimes he waited in the park by Kurt's home and watched him in his living room, it was the only window in sight and Kurt only had his curtains shut at night.

Kurt smiled as he walked off stage hugging his colleagues congratulating them on their finished performance, he walked into his dressing room which he shared with his friend Luke and sat in front of his mirror with a sigh. "You did good out there!" Luke appeared behind him rubbing his shoulders gently, their eyes met in the mirror and Kurt smiled, "Thank you Luke, you did good too," Kurt picked up some wet wipes and began to get rid of the green makeup smeared across his cheeks. "You fancy getting a late dinner with me?" Kurt met Luke's green eyes and giggled, "I told you before Luke, I have a specific moisturising schedule that I have to stick too!" Luke smiled and turned Kurt's chair around, "but you have such a gorgeous face Kurt, just one night won't hurt..." He cupped Kurt's chin and smiled. Luke was just one of the many boys that had become attracted to Kurt and he was definitely one of the most persistent. As much as Kurt would love to have someone important in his life nothing had gone further than one night stands or a sexual relationship, because five years on he was still completely in love with one Blaine Anderson.

Blaine wondered through the park waiting for Kurt to get home, it was like a ritual. Every night he had to see Kurt. He smiled as the lights flicked on and he saw Kurt's beautiful figure appear at the window, Blaine watched in amazement as his former lover sat on the window sill one foot resting on the balcony, Kurt's lips parted and for what seemed a life time all Blaine could hear was sweet song.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly Blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

When it was all over he watched as Kurt began to cry, Blaine moved from the hedge he had been hiding and looked up to Kurt's window, "Kurt?" He gulped, "Why are you crying?" He heard the crying stop but Kurt didn't move. They hadn't spoken in five years. Blaine picked up his rucksack putting it on his shoulder and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He watched as Kurt lifted his head but continued to stare into the walls of his apartment, "what are you doing here Blaine?" Blaine tried not to smile when he heard Kurt say his name, "I-" he stuttered, what was he supposed to tell Kurt? That he was now homeless and living on the street and that every night for the past five years he had been watching him through his window? "I haven't heard from you, I even had your parents asking if I had seen you a couple of years ago..." Kurt said trying his best not to burst into tears, he chose then to turn and see Blaine. The mess Blaine had become.

"Blaine?" He looked at the man before him, dirty, hair overgrown, and far too much facial hair. He was wearing what seemed to be torn skinny jeans, a dirty plain t-shirt and using a button up shirt as a thin jacket. Kurt turned on his feet and ran to his front door, luckily he only had to go down one flight of stairs. He opened the door and walked round his building to see Blaine exiting the park, "Blaine!" He shouted. Blaine came to a halt and turned around, Kurt walked towards him and smiled a little, "Hey..." They both chuckled nervously and Kurt cleared his throat, "Would you like to come up?" Blaine nodded and they both walked in silence until they reached Kurt's apartment.

"Nice place!" Blaine managed to say to stop the awkward silence he had endured on the way up the stairs, he looked around smiling knowing everything was completely Kurt and it was perfect. "Blaine, what-what happened?" Kurt looked into the other mans eyes, he was worried for Blaine. "Your parents haven't seen you and your face has made it to a milk bottle or two..." Blaine nodded, he had seen his parents attempts at trying to find him. But no one would recognise him after the mess he had become. "Are you hungry?" Kurt stepped closer putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Please speak Blaine..." Kurt smiled a little trying to encourage some words from Blaine's lips, "Why were you crying?" Was all Blaine asked and Kurt chuckled nervously, "That song Blaine, it just reminds me of Dalton and you..." He smiled rubbing Blaines shoulder in comfort before pulling his hand away, "You still like cronuts right?" Kurt walked into his kitchen and Blaine followed.

Blaine smiled when he saw cronuts on the side, "brought them this morning," Kurt exclaimed as Blaine took one and began to eat. "Blaine...would you like to stay here tonight, I have a spare room, it's a single bed but it'll do right?" Blaine nodded smiling, "t-thank you Kurt but- I should go..." Kurt looked into the other mans eyes and crossed his arms, "Blaine I'm not having you live on the street!" His voice raised a little and ached his throat after all the singing he had done that night. "I don't live on the street!" Blaine retorted angry, he looked down immediately regretted shouting at his ex lover, "Blaine I think it's pretty obvious!" Kurt broke down in tears, "Just tonight Blaine please, so that I know your okay for another day..." Blaine walked towards Kurt, "alright..alright I'll stay!" He sighed scoffing some more of his cronut into his mouth. A little bit of the cronut hung at Blaine's lip and Kurt found himself staring, "what?" Blaine questioned a little confused, "you have eem a little..." He reached up taking the bit of cronut and slid it into Blaines mouth; just like he used too.

Blaine smiled a little and felt his face go red, "So.." Kurt walked past Blaine and took him back across the living room into a small corridor, "In here is my bedroom," he leaned against the door and looked across at the other door, "there's a bed in there you can sleep on, sorry if it smells funny I had Rachel round last night and I haven't cleaned the sheets yet." Blaine nodded, he didn't mind, the last time he slept in a bed was a few months ago when he had been paid for sex. He wasn't proud of it and knew he was never doing it again. "Thank you Kurt." He smiled turning to open the door but Kurt grabbed his shoulder, "Blaine you haven't showered.." He took his hand going to a room at the end of the corridor and opened it showing a very modern bathroom, "you can bathe or shower I don't mind but I'm not having mud stained into my sheets!" Kurt chuckled, "go ahead I'll set some clothes on your bed I think I still have some of your pyjamas some where!" With that Kurt left the room shutting the door behind him. He has my pyjamas? Blaine stood confused but shrugged it off to Kurt mixing them up with his stuff when they moved to New York, he turned on the taps for the bath and put the plug in. He was so glad to finally wash, hadn't washed since last month when he broke into the Swim Centre and used some kind old mans shampoo.

Kurt was in his room, he walked into his walk in wardrobe and reached up for a box he had hidden away, he took it over to his bed and opened up to look at the contents. He found Blaine's favourite skinny jeans, some bow ties and a polo shirt. Kurt had found these last time he was home and found that if he couldn't bring Blaine to NYC then he would have to bring a part of Blaine instead. He looked deeper in the box finding things such Kurt's old diary and one of Blaine's trainers, he was pretty sure the other trainer was under his bed back in Lima along his and Blaine's Cheerios uniforms. They had been so close they were always leaving things round each other's. He finally found some pyjamas that belonged to Blaine and took them in the spare room.

Blaine got out the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist, that had been relaxing, if was nice knowing Kurt was in the apartment. He still felt the same and felt like nothing had changed, but they had. Him and Kurt weren't together anymore. He didn't even know if Kurt had a boyfriend, or if Kurt was living with someone. He knew nothing. What if in ten minutes some guy came in and beat the shit out of Blaine. Well Blaine knew he was being silly, besides Kurt was always protective of a Blaine even if Blaine cheated on him when Kurt first moved to New York. He walked into the spare room and smiled when he saw his old pyjamas set out on his bed, those pyjamas brought back memories.

-Burt and Caroline's home 6 years ago-

"Oh my.. You look stunning!" Kurt sat on his bed gawped at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend in his pyjamas, "Thank you Kurt.. You've seen me like this before though what you after?" He grinned and chuckled getting in the bed to cuddle his boyfriend, "but I haven't seen you in those before babe, they hug your ass perfectly!" They both laughed and they kissed passionately, "my ass is better bare!" Blaine teased, "and with your big co-" Blaine couldn't finished his sentence, he just burst out laughing at the look on Kurt's face. Kurt was blushing bright red, "Blaine you can't tease me when my parents are home!" He hit Blaine with a pillow and giggled, "What about last night?" Blaine laughed, "my ass is still sore!" Blaine laughed rubbing his ass trying to get some sympathy. "That's your own fault, you begged for it!" Kurt smirked getting on top of Blaine and they kissed again, even deeper.

-Back in the present-

Blaine walked out in his pyjamas to say good night to Kurt, and found Kurt on the sofa, "Hey I'm going to turn in..." He smiled and Kurt nodded, "Okay, well goodnight Blaine, there's food and drink in the kitchen if you need it!" He smiled kindly and Blaine said "thank you," before going into the bedroom and finding him self pasted to the bed, it was so comfortable!

Kurt eventually went to bed after watching five episodes of Diagnosis Murder. He climbed into bed and cuddled his pillow, he desperately needed this sleep. But he was woken a few minutes later by his door bell, he groaned and walked to the door and smiled when he saw Luke, "you saw me like four hours ago, what do you want?" Luke pulled Kurt close kissing him and Kurt let him. Kurt admitted him and Luke occasionally had sex, they were good friends and both single. They both knew it wasn't a commitment, it was more based on trust than anything. Kurt pulled away and they both walked to the sofa shutting the door behind him, "you were so, so great tonight!" Luke looked into his eyes remembering their conversation from earlier, "I wish you would accept a date.." Okay so maybe Luke didn't get this no commitment thing and was getting a little too persistent, "I'm not looking for anything serious Luke," their lips crashed together and Luke was now on top of him, "L-Luke I have company!" Luke nodded but they both continued to kiss until Kurt pulled away again, "I'm serious!" Luke got off him and sat beside him, "why do you and your girly friends have so many sleep overs?" Luke looked at Kurt pouting and then they both heard the guest bedroom door open and then watched as Blaine appeared in the open door way.

Kurt: sorry Blaine did we wake you?

Blaine: No no not at all, I was just going to get some water

Kurt: I'll get it for you

Kurt stood up leaving the room and going into the kitchen, "Is there a reason your staying at my boyfriends?" Luke questioned giving Blaine a cold look and Blaine stuttered a little, "I-I.." Kurt came back into a room with a glass of water and handed it to Blaine, "Tha-thank you!" Blaine continued to stutter nonsense before disappearing into the bedroom. Kurt had noticed the mood swing and looked at Luke.

Kurt: why is he upset?

Luke: he's upsetting him self

Kurt: Blaine doesn't get upset for no reason

Luke: is he the same Blaine from your high school?

Kurt: Yes

Luke: what's he doing here? I thought you hated eachother

Kurt: we don't hate eachother he cheated, he was young anything could've happened back then, we are full grown adults now and we can be friends...I'm just looking out for him

Luke: your looking our for the same guy that cheated on you?

Kurt: like I said he was young

"What about us?" Luke asked and Kurt got angry, "there is no us!" Kurt shouted and then watched as Luke stormed out of his apartment. Kurt felt guilty, he wished he could love Luke back, it would probably make things much easier. But he knew his heart was set on Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello! I've finally been able to update! :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Apartment. A little fluff but I don't want the boys to rush into anything. Please review I would love to know what you think! Xoxo **

The next morning Blaine walked into the living room and saw Kurt cuddled up on the sofa sleeping. Blaine smiled and softly laid a blanket over the taller male and smiled. Kurt stirred and snuggled his head deeper into the pillow and Blaine smiled brightly before walking into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something to eat, he found Kurt's iPod and decided to listen to music and began moving around the kitchen to the beat.

"You'll be my American boy!"

Kurt sat up and looked through the doorway that lead to the kitchen and smiled seeing Blaine making toast with a big smile plastered on his face and dancing to the beat, Kurt stood up admiring Blaine's bare legs, his former boyfriend was walking around in boxers and a shirt as if it was summer even though it was snowing outside. Blaine turned and saw Kurt staring at him, "Oh hey Kurt, did I wake you?" He took out the head phones and set down the iPod looking at Kurt. For a moment blue met hazel and everything was perfect.

"N-no I normally wake up at this time..." Kurt stuttered a little and smiled, "are you making my breakfast?" He chuckles a little and Blaine nods, "you want some?" Even before an answer Blaine is shoving a plate of toast under Kurt's nose which is gracefully accepted. Kurt sat back on the sofa and was immediately followed by Blaine who was chewing his own food before looking up at Kurt, "thanks for letting me stay the night," Kurt nodded, "stay as long as you want!" He smiled and Blaine shook his head, "I don't think your boyfriend likes me here..." Kurt looked at Blaine confused, "boyfriend?"

"Since when were we committed Luke?" Kurt walked into the room him and Luke shared backstage and crossed his arms after shutting the door.

Luke: I don't see why you won't admit that we're supposed to be together

Kurt: it's all in your head

Luke: So how long did you two fuck for last night then?

Kurt: we're just friends! Stop getting so jealous will you?

Luke: Kurt it's obvious you want to be with him again

Kurt: why does it matter if I do? I can date who I want! Your supposed to be my friend stop acting like such a jerk!

Luke: a jerk? Fine go back to your stupid boyfriend

Kurt walked over slapping him quickly before spinning on his heels and leaving the room, he felt tears pour down his face. He was just so angry and needed to get back to his apartment where he knew Blaine was waiting for him. Maybe if

he took things slow, maybe then they would have a chance together again.

Blaine sat in the car waiting for Kurt and let his mind wonder.

-The Anderson Home roughly eight years ago-

Blaine walked though the door followed by his boyfriend Kurt Hummel and smiled holding the door open for him. They walked across the room past a dining table and into a door which lead to the kitchen, "Mum I'm home!" He smiled seeing his mother taking a cake out of the oven, "hello sweet pea!" She smiled and then looked over at Kurt, "and whose this?" Blaine smiled, "this is Kurt, Kurt this is my mother Maria." They shook hands and Maria smiled, "is he the reason for all those dirty sheets recently Blainey?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed at the look on both of the boys faces, "mother you can't just say that!" He chuckled hugging her, "I love you but you got to learn how to shut up!" He smiled and his and his mother playfully punched eachother, "it's my job to embarrass you Blaine!" She chuckled and hugged her son kissing his cheek, "at least you have good taste!" She smirked looked at Kurt who blushed before being pulled into a hug and peck on the cheek too. "I was eem, thinking..." Blaine looked at his mother, "of telling dad I'm gay..." Maria's smile dropped, "Blaine I wish your father was accepting like me but there's a reason I'm keeping it a secret!" Just then the kitchen door opened and Richard Anderson walked in, "hello!" He smiled at his mother and son and looked over at the stranger in his house, "and you are " he grinned.

Blaine decided to just say it, "this is Kurt..." He began, "my boyfriend!" Everyone stood still and Kurt felt Richards eyes on him, "get out." Kurt did as he was instructed not wanting any hassle but as he moved his father shoved him making him fall, "dad don't!" Blaine ran over to Kurt's side helping him up, "Don't call me that, you are no longer my son! You have one hour to collect your things and then I don't want to ever see you again!" The two teenagers ran up the stairs quickly, Blaine wasn't expecting his father to be so cruel.

-present-

"Hey!" Kurt got in the car putting the keys in the ignition, "you okay?" Blaine nodded, "I was thinking you could drop me-" Blaine started but was interrupted by Kurt shouting, "NO!" Kurt put a hand on Blaines knee, "live with me for a while, I'll help you get your life back on track!" Blaine smiles big, "you would really do that Kurt?" He blushed and Kurt grinned, "Yeah, but first you need to shave!" They both chuckled and Kurt drove back to the apartment.

Back at the apartment both of the boys walked in and Kurt immediately took Blaine into the bathroom, "I remember when you used to do this for me!" Blaine smiled receiving a blush and chuckle from Kurt, "well you would think a boy of your age would've learned by now!" Kurt smiled getting some razor bits out of the cupboards and turned to look at his ex boyfriend. "I have vanilla shaving cream!" He smiled shaking the bottle and Blaine looked confused, "why would it need to taste of anything?" Blaine asked and Kurt burst our laughing, "oh babe you do make me laugh, it's to make your face smell nice!" Blaine chuckled and noted at the fact Kurt had called him 'babe' but decided not to question it.

Once the cream smothered his face Kurt smiled, "you ready Santa?" They both laughed and Blaine nodded. Blaine smiled as Kurt put the razor to his face, he liked how close they were, Kurt was stood behind him as they both looked in the mirror; it was like being at a hair dressers. "I can't believe you let it get to this Blaine, you should've gone to your parents they were looking for you!" Kurt wiped the razor under the water, "yes but they also hate me Kurt, you remember the day we met them!" Kurt chuckled and began shaving Blaine's face again, "okay so mainly it was your mum looking for you and she wouldn't of let your father touch you!"

When Kurt finished he wiped off the remaining cream with a cloth and let his fingers linger a little longer on Blaine's face than he had too. Blaine smiled and let Kurt's hands caress his cheek. Both men stared into each others eyes and Kurt leaned in close letting their lips meet for the first time in five years. Kurt hesitated and pulled away but immediately regretted it, "I'm going to order some pizza..." Kurt whispered and Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap and let the kissing continue, "we can't!" Kurt whimpered, "as much as I would love to say we can, we can't..." He got off Blaine kissed his cheek once confusing himself before walking into the corridor and too the living room.

**So what did you think? I should be updating soon, not sure where this is going. Sorry this chapter wasn't very long xoxo **


End file.
